


Terapia exclusiva

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

A manhã amanheceu através das cortinas semi-fechadas. Chase não se importava; no futuro, todos os dias seriam executados de acordo com os rituais que ele odiava. Pelo menos House cuidaria dele, a quem ele ouvia respirar profundamente ao seu lado. Graças a ele, ele teve uma noite relativamente tranquila. Sua presença o acalmou, embora pudesse agitá-lo com a mesma intensidade. Ontem ele estava exausto demais para ficar excitado; enfadonho, lembrou-se do peso de House sobre si mesmo e de como o havia acalmado, embora ele devesse ter atingido.

O que aconteceu depois disso foi além de sua memória. Talvez House o tivesse beijado quando ele estava cochilando. Havia um revestimento salgado e forte em seus lábios que tinha gosto de casa. Ele não achou mais essas expressões de afeto ruins ou obscenas, nem mesmo anormais. Não de House, que nunca o machucaria fisicamente, mas significava bem com ele. Ainda não era fácil de acreditar, mas o deixava ainda mais feliz.

Em geral, ele não gostava tanto de homens quanto de seu chefe. Somente sua atração o fez reagir atipicamente, e ele suspeitava que o mesmo acontecesse com o mais velho. Eles haviam construído um relacionamento especial e não convencional, e isso o fez feliz por ele ser o escolhido.

O despertador tocou e Chase estremeceu, assustado. House tinha pelo menos uma hora antes de ele se levantar. House desligou bêbado o causador de problemas. Quando ele se virou para Chase, ele bufou as narinas. O ditado " cheirar bem" ganhou mais do que apenas um significado metafórico em sua vida juntos. Ele amava o aroma de House, que nunca foi tão clínico quanto você esperaria de um profissional médico e, portanto, sempre o dominava. O toque viril de seu suor o excitou tanto que ele esperava que House o poupasse de comentários. Porque ele não sentiria falta.

A respiração violenta e repentina era suspeita. Com um sorriso sonolento, ele acariciou casualmente, ainda que gentilmente, o plexo solar de Chase até o short. Chase inalou bruscamente e olhou para o teto enquanto segurava o pulso de House. Que ele nunca poderia parar de humilhá-lo de uma maneira sutil por diversão.

"Você já está acordado", House disse sugestivamente. "Oh, você não precisa se envergonhar. Não é meu mérito. No máximo, você sonhou comigo, o que não ouso esperar. "

Ele era o seu mérito. Ele estava acordado há um tempo e longe de uma fase REM.

Ele ficou calado, envergonhado. House se apoiou de lado nos quadris de Chase e se inclinou para beijá-lo na boca.

"Bom dia, Robert."

O barulho provocador do choque brincalhão de seus lábios, a ação associada e o tom extraordinariamente ridículo em que House pronunciou seu primeiro nome iluminaram seu humor e ele sorriu um pouco incerto no rosto atraente acima dele. Apesar do cansaço, House parecia travesso e quase assustadoramente empreendedor.

Ele roçou a parte externa dos dedos brevemente na bochecha de Chase, que parecia arranhada. Ele não tinha se barbeado desde anteontem. De todo. É certo que ele se deixou levar um pouco e imitou House cada vez mais. Por outro lado, sua aparência, que outros descreviam como fofa ou sedutora, era sempre secundária e às vezes parecia uma maldição.

É claro que, além de maneiras impecáveis, prestara atenção a si mesmo, roupas boas, limpas e elegantes, limpeza e cabelos bem arrumados. Não apenas para poder se aceitar no espelho, mas para agradar, ter uma boa aparência. Ele trabalhou com seus companheiros de brincadeira, seus professores, o professor e até House. Ao longo de sua vida até agora.

Já que ele não precisava mais agradar para seguir em frente, ele podia muito bem sentar-se em um roupão, deixar o cabelo desgrenhado e felpudo e fedor como a praga. House não se importaria - pelo menos por enquanto - e ele se acostumaria mais tarde.

Seu chefe colocou os braços debaixo dele e o levou para o banheiro. Paradoxalmente, Chase sentiu que sua marcha estava mais animada quando ele precisou ficar sem a bengala devido a uma carga que exigia as duas mãos.

"Vou fazer o café da manhã e dar um momento para você se acalmar."

De olho nele no vaso sanitário (que era supérfluo e, portanto, duplo humilhante; ele precisava aliviar a bexiga enquanto estava sentado), House virou a torneira da banheira. Borbulhou quente na banheira.

"Ligue quando a água transbordar."

"Eu só ... ontem ..." Chase tentou explicar. House olhou para ele através das fendas estreitas de seus olhos e cheirou como se tivesse que checar. Então ele cheirou sua própria camiseta e fez uma careta.

"Está na hora novamente. Estou tomando banho, Chase. Você não "

Chase olhou para ele, sem palavras de espanto. Chase nunca o viu na banheira durante o tempo que passaram em um espaço confinado, dia e noite. Ele tomou banho, sim, mas um banho de espuma sensual e extenso não lhe convinha. Em House, tudo tinha que ser rápido, especialmente de manhã. Provavelmente foi por isso que ele interrompeu a chamada de despertador mais cedo. Para que ele não chegasse tarde demais, apesar do tempo envolvido.

Ele saiu e o deixou sozinho. Sem cadeira de rodas. Ele praticava ir ao banheiro na clínica de reabilitação, mas não podia ficar sem uma cadeira de rodas. Depois de pressionar o flush, ele ligou para House.

"O que? Já terminou? "

"Eu preciso ... da cadeira", disse Chase, cansado, esfregando a testa.

"Muito estúpido. Eu apenas quebrei. House deu a ele seu graveto depois que ele parou a água do banho. "Experimente."

Pálido de horror, ele gaguejou quando pegou o graveto. "Você não pode ... a cadeira de rodas- ... eu não posso ..."

“Você e eu podemos fazer muito mais do que você pensa.” Ele piscou para ele. "Brincadeira. Não está quebrado. Mas não esteticamente e muito volumoso. Não combina com você. O bastão parece mais elegante. Com isso, criamos um dândi perfeitamente em forma. Depois. Agora vamos tomar nosso café primeiro. "

Ele a levou para a cozinha, gemendo exageradamente, o que Chase notou. Ainda assim, ele se sentia culpado. Ele não podia carregá-lo o dia inteiro como se ele fosse uma criança de dez libras, com essa desvantagem. O que ele tinha sobre a cadeira de rodas?

O silêncio na mesa não foi um bom presságio. Chase conhecia o olhar com que House olhava por cima da borda do copo e ignorou seu colega. Ele provavelmente estava chocando algum assédio.

“A água estará na temperatura certa agora, você não acha?” Ele perguntou quando Chase terminou o café. Não houve café da manhã e, embora ele estivesse surpreso, ele não disse nada. Dr. Wilson estava fazendo compras, a geladeira estava cheia e ele estava com fome. Mas ele foi educado demais para envergonhar House reclamando. Afinal, ele poderia ter batido os ovos em uma panela e pôr a mesa. Ser servido como um paxá era a última coisa que ele queria. Ainda assim, ele chegou e House estava cuidando do café da manhã.

Sem esperar pela resposta de Chase, ele o pegou e o levou de volta ao banheiro, onde o colocou na tampa da privada.

“Você vai me banhar?” Chase suspeitou. Ele não viu necessidade de fazer isso todos os dias. Nos dias intermediários, uma lavagem de gato que ele próprio podia fazer era suficiente. Ele também decidiu Aceite a oferta de Wilson. Tudo bem, mesmo que o primeiro compromisso tenha saído do controle. Mas o bom colega não tinha aquele brilho sensual em seus olhos como House.

"Nem um pouco. Como você consegue isso? Eu só quero que você me observe. Não posso arriscar deixá-lo para seus próprios dispositivos. Como você deve se lembrar, você tentou se matar. Quantas vezes? Oitavo? Não abasteça o arco. Você não deveria ter mais vida como um gato.

Chase engoliu.

Quando ele respondeu, House começou a tirar a roupa, bem na frente dos olhos. A calça de pijama e a camiseta suja saíram de pé. Seus pés terrivelmente paralisados.

Ele olhou para os olhos azuis brilhantes, forçou-se a ignorar o tecido cicatrizado da coxa, a região da virilha (convulsivamente, ele até fechou os olhos brevemente), as partes musculares pronunciadas da figura de pernas longas do chefe e ouviu sua voz assustadora em seus ouvidos. rugido. Para seu desgosto, ele também gaguejou.

"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?"

"Por amor, Chase. Só por amor. Parecia sarcástico, mas Chase sentiu que não era tudo.

Casa agachada na frente dele. Pura e nua. Tão completamente desprovido de roupas e tão diretamente oposto a ele era surpreendentemente intimidador, mesmo que ele literalmente se tivesse deixado em pé de igualdade com Chase.

Um conselho, que não era muito sério, era expor-se a seus superiores ou pessoas irritantes de respeito para poder enfrentá-las sem medo. Mas pelo menos foi revelado no caso de House. Na realidade, ele parecia impressionante com e sem roupas.

House acariciou o rosto aquecido e sorriu. Chase olhou para o jogo do músculo delta porque ele não sabia para onde olhar e os braços de House também o fascinaram. Ele tinha braços bonitos, seu chefe. E músculos e tendões como em um livro. Era bobo, mas ele estava um pouco orgulhoso da figura de seu mentor, que tinha pelo menos cinquenta anos. Apesar da perna doente.

"Seus olhos estão olhando com medo. Porque Você não confia em mim Ou não estamos de bom humor hoje? "

Ele agarrou o pescoço de Chase e puxou-o em sua direção, quando respirou nervosa e audivelmente tremendo e depois abafou um soluço no pescoço de House. O homem mais velho reconheceu sua reação com um som suave.

"Não chore. Está tudo bem. Você não precisa me tocar. Eu não quero isso. Eu queria tirar o seu medo. Eu pensei que poderíamos fazer isso. Parecia assim ontem. Você dormiu como um bebê debaixo de mim. Mas provavelmente leva anos. Se você se livrar deles ".

Ele colocou os braços abruptamente em volta dos ombros de House para não ser atingido por pura surpresa. Pareciam mais largos do que na jaqueta e fortes. Apoiar-se e ao mesmo tempo como um escudo protetor. Ele inclinou a cabeça e, respirando pesadamente, enfiou-a na longa clavícula saliente. House coçou o cabelo do pescoço e ele apertou mais o chefe. Sua pele estava tensa com algumas cicatrizes e inchaços e, onde raramente era exposta ao tempo, mais leve que seus antebraços. E muito mais suave do que sugeria a casa esbelta, quase ascética.

Ele expirou, tremendo. Ele queria impedir House de lavar a emoção de sua pele.

"Eu não quero ter medo de você", ele murmurou como um mantra que ele acabou de descobrir por si mesmo.

"Você pode ter um pouco, isso o torna interessante para mim. Só não demais - House respondeu com uma voz que parecia mais profunda do que o habitual. "O medo faz você vulnerável. Você não deveria ser para os outros.

Ele gentilmente soltou o abraço, o que foi mais um ato desesperado. Chase se virou quando ele subiu na banheira. Ele nunca superaria o medo de casa, então não precisava se preocupar.

Ele cantou na banheira. Melodias tolas com letras ainda tolas, que ele até improvisou e entrelaçou o nome de Chase. Isso foi engraçado de novo. Como House sempre conseguia andar na corda bamba entre sério e cômico sem ser falso era sensacional. Mais do que isso, ele fingiu que Chase não estava lá, o que de alguma forma o fez bem. O contato próximo de um homem despojado o perturbara mais do que ele queria admitir.

Além dos pesadelos, foram os avanços inquisitivos e às vezes dirigidos por House que mantiveram acordado o trauma do abuso.

Quando terminou, ele enrolou uma toalha na cintura e fez a barba. À moda antiga: molhe com uma escova de cabelo e uma lâmina de barbear. Chase assistiu. Ele nunca tirou os olhos dele. Era tão estranho ver House ensaboando sua mandíbula que ele escapou para uma dimensão da qual ele podia ver a cena à distância, como em um filme. A raspagem da faca foi abafada pelos canos de House.

Uma vez ele lançou um olhar malicioso para Chase. "É a sua vez atrás de mim", disse ele. "Eu queria dar um bom exemplo."

A casa que lavou o creme de barbear do rosto era estranha. Aterrorizante. Sem a barba por fazer, ele parecia ainda mais magro com o arco afiado, rígido e de alguma forma fantasmagórico. O que pode ter sido uma associação estúpida, mas porque Chase era tão estranho, ele aceitou. Ele lembrou-lhe um pouco do ator carismático britânico Peter Cushing nos filmes Hammer dos anos 50 e 60. E ele sempre achou isso assustador com os olhos penetrantes azul-água e o nariz de águia. Vincent Price era um órfão contra ele.

Sem mais nenhum cuidado com Chase, House saiu da sala e voltou logo depois, usando um terno listrado azul escuro e sapatos de couro italiano. Camiseta, camisa aberta, jeans e calçados esportivos não seriam mais adequados para ele. Estranho o que um banheiro matinal completo fazia. Quando House o endireitou um pouco desde que ele caiu automaticamente, ele não conseguiu esconder um estremecimento. Ele teve a sensação estúpida de que aquele cavalheiro distinto e de aparência severa não era mais casa. Felizmente, a voz de um melhor o instruiu.

"Molhado ou elétrico? Suponho que você cresceu com a variante técnica, seu pobre garoto. Nem sei o que está perdendo. Gostaria de conhecer as vantagens do barbear molhado? "

Ele o empurrou para a pia e o colocou na frente do espelho, empurrando os braços sob as axilas e mantendo os dedos cruzados sobre o peito. Era estranho ficar de pé depois de tanto tempo. Não que ele sentisse alguma coisa, mas ele se levantou.

House pressionou seu abdômen contra ele e o empurrou contra a pia para apoiá-lo e ter as mãos livres. Seus olhos se encontraram no espelho e Chase imediatamente abaixou as pálpebras. O homem atrás dele, era realmente a casa? De repente, ele ficou preocupado em não ter alucinações.

"Eu nunca tive isso ..." ele deu timidamente.

"Eu vou ajudá-lo", disse House. "Eu raspo você. Eu não vou te cortar, palavra de honra. E então você vai desfazer o seu barbeador. Um barbear molhado é estimulante e muito mais completo ". 

“Posso ... sentar?” Ele estava fraco.

"Você está indo bem até agora, Chase. Seus músculos só precisam estar ocupados, então eles funcionarão. Se necessário, eu estarei lá e te abraçarei. "

Para deixar claro para ele o que ele quis dizer, ele inclinou os quadris para frente, de modo que Chase foi pressionado mais perto da pia. Ele estava desconfortavelmente consciente da personalidade, mas logo se esqueceu de pensar mais sobre ela ou de interpretá-la como uma das piadas grosseiras de House.

Observou fascinado o pincel mergulhar na massa cremosa da tigela de barbear. House se posicionou atrás dele para que ele pudesse seguir tudo o que fazia. 

Quando ele o ensaboou das maçãs do rosto até a garganta, ele pensou por um momento assustador, suas pernas cedendo sob ele. House, sentindo sua insegurança, colocou o braço livre sobre o peito de Chase. Então ele casualmente jogou o pincel de volta na tigela e pegou a navalha. No reflexo do espelho, a lâmina brilhou perigosamente paralela aos olhos de House. Chase fechou o dele. O pomo de Adão dele saltou.

"Mantenha a calma", House sussurrou para ele. "Então nada pode acontecer."

Ele começou sob a orelha direita depois de escorrer a água para limpar a lâmina após cada golpe. Após os dois primeiros, Chase conseguiu relaxar um pouco e respirar com mais calma. O que House havia dito sobre o barbear molhado não era tão ruim assim. Ele se sentiu embalado, quase febril. Finalmente ele abriu os olhos novamente. Seu rosto estava levantado e ele encontrou o olhar de House no espelho. Na verdade, ele só a raspou sobre o vidro; seus olhos estavam focados nele, em vez de Chase. Ele trabalhou cada vez mais fundo. Ele parou por um segundo acima da laringe. Van Helsing, que enfiou a estaca no coração de um vampiro. Chase gemeu quando House inclinou a cabeça um pouco mais até que ele descansou em seu ombro.

"Eu não vou cortar seu pescoço, você só precisa acreditar em mim agora. Essa não é a sua força, crença? "

Ele deu um começo rápido e tentou evitá-lo, mas House o segurou. "Quieto. Você não precisa fazer nada. Apenas confie em mim e me mostre sua linda garganta. Isso é mais do que você gostaria ".

"Eu quero ... eu mesmo ..."

"Faca, tesoura, garfo, luz ..." House disse em um canto hipnótico. Ele festejou com o medo de Chase. "Você é muito inexperiente e nervoso. Seu coração está acelerado e sua boca não está produzindo saliva. Por que você está tornando isso tão difícil? É apenas uma barba. "

Ele se esforçou para refletir e, surpreendentemente, deu um passo para trás. Sua parte superior do corpo afundou pesadamente contra House. Cairia!

“Chase?” A navalha foi colocada na pia e ele sentiu as mãos de House ao lado de suas costelas. Ele ainda estava segurando o peso de Chase. "Está tudo bem. Você não desmaia, não é? "

Ele estava chorando. Principalmente medo, mas também raiva de sua incapacidade de confiar. Ele nunca tinha aprendido isso. As lágrimas se misturaram com a espuma de sabão em seu rosto.

House de repente pareceu triste. "Me desculpe. Não queria confundi-lo. Ele abriu o armário do espelho e procurou um aparelho elétrico para dar a Chase a oportunidade de se barbear da maneira usual.

"Eu não sei ... e quanto a mim- ... por favor, termine. Eu vou me recompor - ele implorou. Chegar ao barbeador elétrico teria parecido uma derrota. House estava certo. O controle estava tudo muito bem, mas tinha que haver confiança em um relacionamento. Ele havia falhado muito no primeiro exercício, agora queria pelo menos ter o segundo para trás com cores voadoras.

House fez um favor a ele, enquanto Chase fechou os olhos. O coçar na garganta era desconfortável. A cada segundo ele esperava uma dor penetrante. Mas ele estava determinado a manter o foco, em vez de agir como um meme. Algumas décadas atrás, todo homem tinha ido a uma barbearia para pedir a um estranho que removesse a barba. Ele conhecia e confiava em House.

Ele foi recompensado por sua resistência com um queixo surpreendentemente delicado. Ele não se sentia mais com barba por passar a mão nas bochechas e na mandíbula. House removeu o restante da espuma com uma toalha felpuda.

"Você parece cinco", ele reclamou brincando. "Mas melhor do que antes. Hoje é um dia especial, você deve se vestir um pouco. - Você pode ficar na ponta dos pés de costas para mim? Experimente. Não estou zangado se não der certo, mas não temos cadeira de rodas agora, não esqueça disso. E meus discos intervertebrais não demoram mais para arrastá-lo.

Ele não mencionou a perna.

Espantado, ele obedeceu. Como House costumava fazer com a perna doente, ele pegou as mãos e, um pouco trabalhoso, voltou para os sapatos de couro polido, que machucavam sua alma. Roupas e sapatos caros eram sua paixão secreta e, além disso, ele não gostava de bagunçar a propriedade de outras pessoas. Ele sentiria menos pena dos calçados esportivos que seu chefe usava normalmente. Mas quando House insistiu ... era House, não havia dúvida sobre isso agora. Só ele poderia ter idéias tão loucas.

Ele tensionou os tendões reflexivamente.

"Está bom", disse House. "Pise firmemente nos dedos dos pés. Você tem certeza? "

Ele assentiu sem fôlego.


	2. Parte 2

House agarrou seu meio e o abraçou. Sua boca estava acima da orelha e o acalmou quando ele respondeu à proximidade com um suspiro tedioso. Chase agarrou os braços de House com os antebraços. Por fim, ocorreu-lhe o que ele ia fazer. Ele queria estimular suas habilidades motoras. Ele quase riu, o pensamento parecia tão divertido. E nem mesmo ineficaz. Era uma casa típica.

"Eu acho que você não precisa ter medo. Eu estou indo para a sala com você agora. Você é muito calmo. Envolva-se nos meus movimentos e fique parado. Vai levar algum tempo para se acostumar e provavelmente cansativo, mas você pode fazê-lo.

House faria isso? Chase era menor e mais leve, mas ainda não era uma pena.

"Sua perna", ele objetou timidamente. "Você vai superar isso ..."

"Não é sobre as minhas pernas, Chase, é sobre as suas. É importante que você vá com eles. Sua parte superior do corpo vagamente na minha. Você vai me ajudar se encostar em mim e se mexer o mínimo possível. "

Quando ele começou a se mover, sua perna direita primeiro, Chase prendeu a respiração. Seu aperto se intensificou para uma cãibra. Hoje, cada um desses jogos se baseava na necessidade de render House. Mesmo que ele pensasse que era um trabalhador dócil, ele percebeu que não era bom nisso. Em entregar a si mesmo. E estranhamente parecia um fracasso. Apesar de sua desconfiança, ele sabia no fundo que House não estava fazendo nada para torturá-lo desnecessariamente.

"Relaxe", sussurrou House; seu rosto extraordinariamente suave e com cheiro de pós-barba tocou o dele. "Não cãibra. Apenas continue e respire uniformemente. "

Ele não estaria em casa se não soubesse o que fazer. Com um choque gelado, Chase notou o tremor violento dos nervos danificados na região anterior de House na parte posterior da coxa. Mas ele continuou andando com segurança e quase mancando, e Chase soluçou de prazer que suas pernas, antes consideradas paralisadas, eram capazes de sondar o toque.

Ele espiou a cadeira de rodas na alcova entre o armário do corredor e a porta da frente, mas House literalmente a deixou para trás.

"Eu posso sentir sua perna!", Exclamou eufórico. House intensificou apreciativamente a pressão em torno de sua cintura quando ele enterrou o rosto brevemente no pescoço de Chase. Ele não disse nada.

Chase estava intoxicado de emoção. De certa forma, ele se arrependeu de House o colocar no sofá tão cedo; seus passos eram mais amplos que os de Chase, e ele tinha cinco anos de distância do armário do espelho até o sofá.

Havia o traje de Chase pronto, que ele usava apenas em ocasiões oficiais. Em funerais, seminários de treinamento ou durante a missa de domingo, à qual ele participou esporadicamente para receber absolvição por sua apostasia. Era de cor antracite e solene demais para um dia de semana normal. Além disso, ele não estava confortável nisso. No entanto, House parecia colocá-lo lá.

"House", ele protestou quando não pôde deixar de massagear os músculos das pernas. Puramente médico, Chase disse para si mesmo e ainda tinha que engolir. Esperançosamente ele não conseguiu uma zona erógena que ele nunca soube que existia. Na casa você tinha que estar preparado para tudo. "Por que o esforço? Não é meu aniversário Você? "

House passou lentamente do joelho até a coxa. Ele não respondeu a pergunta. "Você pode tensionar seus músculos para mim?"

"Não", ele disse desesperadamente. Na verdade, não funcionou. Estranho. Ele acabara de pensar que havia melhorado. A casa barbeada ergueu os olhos sem parar o estímulo. Ele tinha dedos longos que amassavam as coxas sem medo de contato. É uma pena que ele não tenha sentido nada.

"Quem disse que o aniversário deve ser sempre para se tornar bonita? Eu disse que esse dia vai significar mais para você do que a sua idade legal, qual será quando? "

"Há muito tempo ..."

House levantou a pélvis para tirar o short. Chase mordeu o lábio e olhou para o homem, cético. E se fosse outra pessoa? House tinha irmãos? Tanto quanto ele sabia, ele era filho único como ele. E ainda assim - o homem parecia semelhante a House, mas até os olhos pareciam diferentes no rosto severo. Ainda mais brilhante e mais penetrante. Quase difícil.

"Vamos nos divertir."

Intrigante. Mas graças a Deus nenhuma sutileza por ele ter tirado. Ele vestiu Chase com cuidado. Quase mais cuidado que o Dr. Wilson. Ele não queria magoar onde Chase automaticamente esperava que ele o fizesse, e surpreendê-lo com isso. Ele teve sorte. Havia algo de cerimonial na delicadeza com que ele a retirava repetidamente, e trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Chase novamente. Ele até amarrou a gravata e penteou o cabelo com os dedos.

Como um pai teria feito para preparar seu filho para um evento extraordinário em que o filho deveria provar ser digno dele. Mais uma vez ele duvidou que o homem estivesse em casa. E de alguma forma ele se sentiu inseguro. Ele não imaginaria que sua confiança dependia de uma barba de três dias e de um estilo casual.

"Então você não vai trabalhar hoje?", Ele adivinhou. "Por minha causa?"

"Você acha que eu te fiz bonita pelas minhas prostitutas, para que elas o atacassem como hienas e me punissem com desprezo? Nós dois vamos. Isso significa que você vai. Eu vou me deixar levar. "

Chase olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. House deu a ele um sorriso quase com pena. "Você não entende uma palavra, hein? Não importa. De repente, ele o abraçou impulsivamente. "Você é tão linda. Bonito demais para morar em uma cadeira de rodas. Não desista. Vou te irritar até você fugir com suas pernas maravilhosas, finas e perfeitas. Seu pequeno e doce Sr. Twist. "

Ele o assustou. Novamente. Sua respiração estava ofegante quando House o levou para a cadeira de rodas. Mas ele não o colocou, mas se posicionou atrás dele. Então ele o pôs de pé.

"Pegue as alças", disse ele.

"O que ...?"

“Os braços dela não estão paralisados.” Ele o segurou pela cintura, mas o aperto não era tão firme quanto antes quando ele estava andando pelo apartamento com ele. "Você pode se levantar se suas pernas cederem."

Inesperadamente, ele o soltou e caiu em uma cadeira de rodas. Chase ficou tão perplexo que cedeu antes de puxar as alças.

"O que é isso?"

"Eu não vou deixar você contestar meu privilégio como aleijado. Você vai me levar à clínica e ficar atrás dessa cadeira o dia todo, já que não quer ir sozinho. "

"Você não pode fazer isso", ele rangeu entre os dentes cerrados. "Eu não consigo nem me manter acordado sem ajuda."

"Você tem ajuda", House corrigiu. "Eu abro as portas e você pode pegar minha bengala se as maçanetas não forem suficientes. Estenda a coluna e empurre-se contra a cadeira de rodas. Eu escurecerei você com Cuddy se eu estiver atrasado. Porque parece que você não poderá dirigir um carro e o ônibus não tem rampa. Não podemos colocar a cadeira lá. "

Foi um valentão. House podia dirigir, e os novos ônibus tinham rampas para deficientes. Mas ele queria mover as pernas de Chase. Sacrifique-o à sua ambição. Chase não acreditava mais em caridade. Isso foi ingênuo. E o cara era House, apesar da mudança de visual.

Com um bufo zangado, ele se apoiou na cadeira de rodas. E ficou surpreso que ele pudesse ir. Lento, e ele teve que reunir novas forças a cada passo, mas funcionou.

Em algum momento foi dolorosamente doloroso. Seus músculos se contraíram, de modo que ele gemeu com cada pedaço que cobriu. House não fez nenhum movimento para resgatá-lo. Como médico, ele deveria saber que os espasmos pelos quais Chase estava passando não eram para estimulação muscular. E Chase estava orgulhoso demais para choramingar por uma troca.

Um transeunte notou o jovem mancando. "Posso ajudá-lo?", Ele perguntou.

House virou. "De fato você pode. Preciso urgentemente ir ao hospital de Princeton Plainsboro para diálise e meu filho está cansado. Nada acostumado aos jovens hoje em dia. Você, por outro lado, parece forte. Sugestão de bondade. Eu levo meu garoto no meu colo e você está nos levando lá?

Ele acenou com uma nota de dez dólares. Isso foi dinheiro fácil. O homem não demorou a perguntar. Chase chegou a House com sua ajuda. Era um cara legal que estava realmente preocupado quando olhou para o rosto suado.

“Você está bem?” Ele perguntou, tocando levemente o ombro de Chase enquanto afundava contra House e ficou tenso.

"Ele é muito apegado a mim", disse House. Chase teria dado um tapa nele se ele fosse capaz. "Cuidar de um pai doente não seria um trabalho agradável, em princípio, mas é tão sensível ..."

"Entendo", murmurou o transeunte, quando House começou a aliviar as cãibras nas pernas de Chase. Pior, ele tentou. Os músculos estavam estranhamente duros e ele estava se sentindo culpado. Chase estava meio consciente do esforço de andar. E ele provavelmente estava sentindo uma dor insuportável que ele corajosamente mordeu.

Em frente à clínica, House pagou o homem prestativo. Então ele guiou a cadeira de rodas para o corredor, que era complicado com uma mão. Com o outro braço, ele teve que segurar Chase, que já estava escorregando de seu colo.

Como um gênio em lidar com cadeiras de rodas, ele não podia se gabar, mas o modelo era novo e relativamente fácil de usar. Foi adaptado à construção de Chase, com uma estrutura de alumínio leve. Espero que os dois aguentem mais um pouco; ele não se atreveu a levantar-se até que estivessem sozinhos e ele poderia ter que lidar com Chase um pouco mais ou menos com esse objetivo. Se ele gritasse, eles teriam Cuddy na bochecha que ele não tinha visto antes.

"Será melhor em um momento", ele prometeu baixinho e segurou o ombro encolhendo os ombros. O espasmo atingiu o plano craniano através da medula espinhal ferida pela raiva e tomou conta dos braços e parte superior do corpo.

Milagrosamente, ele não encontrou Wilson nem Cuddy no vestíbulo quando traiu a ambulância, trancou uma sala de consulta e levantou uma dose generosa de tetrazepam para Chase. Estava completamente terminado. House corajosamente enfiou a mão nos cabelos para manter a cabeça imóvel. Chase deu um grunhido involuntário e atingiu House. Era difícil dizer se era deliberado ou não intencional. 

"Sch ... calma. Vai acabar logo. "

"Seu bastardo ..." Chase sussurrou enquanto colocava a seringa na garganta por sua própria conveniência e por consideração aos braços agora convulsivos. Sua pronúncia foi apagada. Mais do que o normal, e a dor tremulante e o medo em seus olhos sobre a contração incontrolada que foi culpa de House. "Você é ... louco! Eu estou processando você. "

"Eu não quero ver você na coisa, e você também não", House disse com naturalidade. "Você ainda será grato a mim pelo meu problema com você. Você sabia que não seria mel lambendo. Por mais que eu te ame, Chase, eu não nasci para ser cuidadora. Eu nunca limparia sua bunda. "

Ele bufou com indignação e jogou a cabeça para trás. Depois de alguns minutos a injeção entrou em vigor, Chase esticou seus membros com um gemido erótico (ele sabia como aquilo soava) e ficou mais calmo, quase apático. A droga pode causar alucinações.

House disse a Wilson e abriu a porta.

~~~

Houve uma batida na porta e Wilson entrou e quase sumiu, supondo que ele tivesse cometido um erro na porta. A ligação de House o fez espiar de volta.

Ele parou um segundo enquanto seus olhos caíam em Chase, que, ao contrário de alguém que parecia vagamente parecido com House, ainda parecia o mesmo. Exceto pelo terno elegante e o olhar estranho. Ele não ficou surpreso, mas sem dúvida não respondeu. Então ele se virou irritado para o estranho que estava sentado na cadeira e casualmente se virava para frente e para trás com ela. Ele tinha o pau de House. O céu sabia como ele chegava e vinha de Chase.

"Alguém me surpreendeu -" ele começou hesitante.

"Agora não faça uma cara tão surpresa."

"Casa? É você? Você parece tão diferente. Tão civilizado . Quase sério. O que é o baile de máscaras? - Ele apontou para ele e depois estalou os dedos. "Ei, eu sei! Você é entrevistado com Chase da Health Magazine e chega à primeira página com ele, certo? Afinal, ele é o primeiro paciente do sexo masculino a sobreviver à raiva quase incólume. Mas estou surpreso que você seja tão vaidoso e vestido para isso. E Chase é obviamente tão tímido em público que você precisa drogá-lo para a sessão de fotos.

House apontou para Chase.

"Pertence a você. Faça seus exames e inicie sua eletroterapia com ele que você gosta tanto. E se apresse. Quero ele de volta hoje à noite. Ele está sóbrio, você pode tentar tudo o que tem em mente. Mas deixe Cameron e Foreman fora do jogo. Você não deveria saber que ele está aqui. "

Wilson verificou os reflexos da pupila de Chase, que reagiram fracamente à luz. "O que você deu a ele?"

"Tetrazepam. Foi a única coisa que o ajudou. Coloque-o em um banho quente antes que o efeito desapareça, ele relaxará e o levará de volta a si mesmo. Você gosta muito de remédios caseiros. "

"Qual é o seu diagnóstico?"

"Síndrome extrapiramidal".

"Só assim, do nada? Você o dominou, admita! Forçando-o a sair de uma cadeira de rodas como Jesus, o coxo da Bíblia. E agora devo colocar minhas mãos milagrosas e limitar meus danos para que o Dr. Gregory House não pode ser processado por negligência! "

"É a norma para lesões na medula espinhal, Jimmy. Primeiro semestre, tock tock, a campainha toca? Ele deu um tapa leve na mão dos dedos de seu amigo. “Ele teve muita sorte, mas não tanto. A infecção deve ter alguma consequência tardia. Pelo menos deve ser tratável quando você finalmente começar a trabalhar. Ele não deve ficar confinado a uma cadeira de rodas a vida toda. "

"Porque isso seria uma derrota pessoal para você ...?"

"Se você quer ouvir e me torturar: porque eu quero ajudá-lo. Porque ele é um bom médico e meu trabalhador. E porque ... - Ele hesitou e descansou a testa na maçaneta de seu auxílio para caminhar. Ele mal se entendeu, mas Wilson levantou os ouvidos. "... eu gosto dele."

"Tudo bem", Wilson indicou um aplauso teatral. "Machucou você, mas você disse. Expresse seus sentimentos. Isso merece respeito e deve ser recompensado. Vou levá-lo comigo. "

Sem mais delongas, Wilson pegou a cadeira de rodas.

"Certifique-se de que o terno dele não amasse. E eu quero ele de novo - House repetiu enfaticamente. "Seguro. Ainda temos planos ".

"Isso significa que você quer tratá-lo em casa? Isso não faz sentido. Aqui ele teria o equipamento necessário, especialistas ... "

"Não imagine que você é melhor que eu. Eu acho que ele se recupera mais rápido no ambiente familiar e com cuidado individual. Que eu ofereço a ele. Você não pode vencer isso com todos os seus sinos e assobios. Onde as crianças se desenvolvem melhor? Com os pais em um ambiente familiar. Eu ensino tudo a ele como meu bebê. Pode levar mais tempo que a terapia convencional, mas é muito unidimensional para mim ".

"Você e filhos! Você nem sabe escrever a palavra ".

“Todos os novos pais precisam aprender. Fico feliz em fazê-lo.

"Eu nunca pensei que te pegaria mentindo."

"Você realmente não me conhece. A vantagem de ter uma reputação de misantropo é que você ainda pode marcar pontos de surpresa às vezes. Eu vou provar isso para você. "

"Oh, casa ... se isso não desse errado. Não é um jogo. "

Ele deixou um Wilson balançando a cabeça. Chase ainda estava muito sob os efeitos do anticonvulsivo para entender um pouco da conversa deles.

~~~

Foi difícil para ele entrar no caso que Foreman e Cameron lhe falaram. Seus olhares consternados com a aparência estranhamente arrumada não ajudaram. Cameron até parecia ter medo dele. Ela era incrivelmente tola na presença dele, o que não era do jeito dela. Derramou seu café no tapete quando ela queria servi-lo e precisava de convites extras para o diagnóstico. Seus olhos bem abertos o avaliaram horrorizados até que ele falou diretamente com ela e perguntou sobre o que a desagradava por ele. Ela não disse nada e brincou com a caneta. Foreman apertou seu braço rapidamente, e House se sentiu como um ditador draconiano. Por causa dele, eles deveriam tremer um pouco diante dele. 

Ele continuou pensando em Chase, que agora estava exposto à curiosidade de Wilson. Um diagnóstico diferencial era supérfluo para ele; finalmente, sua determinação da doença foi clara e completa.

Mas quando seus colegas correram pelo laboratório, ele pegou seu marcador e escreveu a condição atual de Chase no quadro. Ele a olhou pensativo da cadeira do escritório. 

\- cãibras musculares

\- distúrbios da fala

\- síndrome extrapiramidal?

\- vergonha

\- medo

Os fatores psicológicos, que ele enfatizou por causa de sua importância, retardaram ou inibiram a cura, ele tinha certeza disso. Ele teve que pegar os dois. Mas como

Parecia estar firmemente ancorado, sem o qual ele não podia imaginar seu jovem residente. A vergonha resultou da crescente inclinação de Chase ao perfeccionismo. Ele não o soltou e ficou no caminho de si mesmo.

Por sua própria experiência, ele sabia que as pessoas com deficiência muitas vezes se orgulham demais de aceitar ajuda e sentem vergonha de pedir, embora as pessoas com deficiência não gostem de ter dado a elas. É por isso que a relação entre as duas espécies sempre foi caracterizada pela incerteza. A situação era particularmente precária para os feridos por um acidente como ele e Chase. E ele próprio não tinha nem a metade da precisão e consideração das aparências externas. Ainda assim, ele não gostava de procurar ajuda. Não se veio de fora. Se ele pediu ou pediu, estava tudo bem. Mas ele odiava quando alguém lhe pedia para abrir a porta e pensava que ele deveria se gabar de prestar um pouco de atenção a um aleijado.

Foreman entrou, entregou-lhe o prontuário do paciente e olhou para o quadro.

"Uma nova chegada?"

House bateu a caneta nos lábios e continuou olhando para frente. As letras ficaram embaçadas diante de seus olhos porque ele as olhou com tanta intensidade. "Como você luta contra sentimentos de vergonha?"

O neurologista riu; raramente parecia divertido ou quente, quando House de repente se sentiu desconfortável. Um tanto desdenhoso e, às vezes, até hostil.

Involuntariamente, ele se perguntou se ele e Chase se encontrariam em particular para rir mais relaxado. Dada a animosidade entre si, isso lhe parecia ultrajante. Chase teve que ficar muito sozinho quando conheceu colegas de trabalho que não gostavam dele.

"Brigar? Não funciona Você tem que lidar com isso. Estou convencido de que você também, caso contrário não trabalharia para você. Por que você pergunta isso de todas as pessoas? Você não sabe vergonha. De qualquer forma, você nunca causou a impressão ".

House pegou a bola de tênis enorme da mesa e a meditou de mão em mão. "Eu não estou falando de mim mesmo. Imagine-se em uma situação infeliz em que você tem que se envergonhar o tempo todo - mesmo que isso pareça ridículo - através de um acidente ou doença que o impede de fazer as coisas que você tinha anteriormente como garantido. Apertar, amarrar cadarços, cuidados com o corpo - “

"Claro! Chase! Com um gemido, Foreman girou metade do eixo. Ele era uma cabeça brilhante. Mais leve que a pele dele. "Ele assombrou seu cérebro, certo? Fiquei me perguntando o tempo todo por que você está tão ausente hoje. Você ouviu algo novo? Eu te digo uma coisa. Chase pode não ser tão difícil quanto você, mas ele ficará bem. A vergonha passa. Se não, azar. Não há nada que você possa fazer, House. "

"Por que você não gosta de Chase? Porque ele é mais esperto que você? Tem mais cabelo na sua cabeça? (Essa seria uma razão pela qual ele aceitaria.) Você o pegou quando lhe foi permitido mentir em meus braços fortes? "

Sua vaidade às vezes era insuportável. Foreman descartou seu palpite com um Tsssk , mas consertou o chão, e House percebeu que pelo menos um deles não estava do nada.

"Eu já expliquei isso para você antes. Eu gosto de repetir Porque ele é um bastardo arrogante e está a caminho de se tornar como você. E também se orgulha disso. Aliás, não vou beijar sua bunda só porque ele estará em uma cadeira de rodas quando aparecer aqui novamente. Ele leu o texto novamente. "Ou tem síndrome extrapiramidal".

Jogando a bola contra a parede, House a pegou de novo. Foreman parou e balançou dinamicamente nos calcanhares. Ele não foi libertado ainda.

"O que você faria no lugar dele?"

Foreman deu de ombros. "Certamente não enterrado. Sair. Pesquise pessoas com ideias semelhantes. Algo como grupos de apoio. Existem várias maneiras de participar ativamente da vida, apesar das limitações físicas. Você apenas tem que aceitar. Mas eu tenho medo que você não consiga Chase. Você também recusa sua fisioterapia. Por anos. "

Ele acenou gentilmente para ele. "Obrigado pelo arquivo. Você pode ir. - Mais uma coisa. Eu fui embora Você se dá bem, certo? Pergunte a Wilson se há problemas. "

"Mas ainda não é ... House!"

Ele deixou lá. Enquanto se apressava pelo corredor, olhou o relógio. Pouco depois das seis. Ele serviu a Wilson realmente imperialmente. O tempo acabou. Às cinco horas, Chase deveria ter feito todos os exames.


	3. Parte 3

Ele parecia um pouco pálido; sombras apareceram ao redor de seus olhos cansados quando ele veio em direção a House no corredor. Mas ele sorriu e parecia tê-lo perdoado. Nenhum cabelo estava bagunçado. Só que ele não usava mais a gravata. Os botões da gola estavam abertos. Ele segurou a cadeira de rodas quase naturalmente. Mais ágil que ele. House não sabia se deveria considerar isso um bom sinal.

"Dr. Casa! Formal. Mas ele estava feliz. Seu sorriso mostrou toda a perfeição de seus dentes e House sentiu um puxão nos lombos.

"Eu deveria Dr. Desculpa Wilson. Um paciente está aqui sem aviso prévio e parece ser bastante sério. Ele realmente queria falar com você. "

O medo de vê-lo novamente e de que Wilson havia superado os testes desapareceu, e ele aliviou os cabelos de Chase antes de pisar atrás da cadeira de rodas e seguir para o elevador.

"Ele te tratou bem ou eu tenho que picá-lo e empluma-lo?"

“O banheiro era bom. O FES menos. Não trouxe muito, mas foi a primeira sessão. E por que ele precisa de um cardiograma? Estou com um coração doente? Dr. Wilson não me disse nada. Como se eu fosse um dos seus pacientes terminais. Agora estou com fome de animais. Vamos comer alguma coisa? "

"Mais tarde."

Por capricho, e porque o irritava, ele parou o elevador; eles estavam sozinhos. Primeiro veio o que House esperava: o ar ficou espesso para cortar e encharcado de medo traumático.

Um suspiro violento encheu a cabine. House recuou contra a parede. Chase olhou para ele, seus olhos vazios até que ele passou por ele. Sua respiração estava tão pesada que House considerou o risco de dispnéia e estava se preparando para ressuscitar.

Ajoelhou-se e agora estava ao nível de Chase. Ele estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos e Chase estremeceu ao olhar para ele com horror.

"Fique comigo", disse House. "Você tem que entender o que estou dizendo agora. Eu quero te ajudar Wilson acha que sou um tolo sentimental e suponho que sim, mas não quero que ele ou um colega cuide de você. Você é minha. Dr. Moresby e todos os idiotas de lá não sabiam como desafiá-lo, mas eu sei disso. Você não tem esperança. E se você for, se não tivermos mais nada depois de um ano, cuidarei de você até morrer. Você não deve ser transferido para uma instituição e, enquanto eu estiver lá para você, isso não acontecerá. Vou anotá-lo por escrito. Eu apenas pensei em avisar você. Talvez você tenha objeções a discutir. "

As pálpebras de Chase se fecharam e analisaram um pouco quando ele se inclinou para frente. Seu nariz tocou hesitantemente o de House antes de ele inclinar a cabeça e tocar a boca de House com os lábios. Gentil e incrível como uma garotinha beijando-a amada pela primeira vez. Seus lábios pareciam o mesmo. Tão quente e de alguma forma passiva. Ele estava esperando a iniciativa.

Funcionou compulsivamente no cérebro de House. Ele não esperava isso - e com uma ereção começando a inchar com força nas calças. Ele pegou o rosto de Chase entre as mãos e abriu a boca com a língua. Chase cheirou seu paladar, mas ele não recuou. Quando House enfiou a mão embaixo da camisa e a apoiou no peito, ele diagnosticou o coração palpitante de seu assistente. Não parecia mais tão rápido por medo. Ele estava tão agitado que House quase sentiu um pouco de medo, mas aumentou imensamente sua própria emoção.

" Oh Deus " , ele gemeu e o beijou novamente. Sua mão desceu ao cinto de Chase. Surpreendentemente, Chase o deixou fazer isso. Com um som impetuoso, ele pegou a jaqueta de House e a rasgou por cima dos ombros. A cadeira de rodas era um obstáculo, e House tirou Chase da exuberância antes de a cadeira virar, pressionou o garoto mais novo contra a parede da cabine enquanto ele apressadamente abria os botões do terno e puxava Chase pelas calças, que agora era atingida pelo impacto. as persianas pareciam ser pegas de surpresa por um momento. Suas sobrancelhas se contraíram até a dor na parte de trás da cabeça diminuir. House o apaziguou com as mãos e a voz. Ele só queria sentir e ver a carne dourada e firme, esfregue-a.

"Eu não estou machucando você", ele disse sem fôlego. "Eu nunca ... nunca arriscaria o que temos ..."

Deus espero que ele não prometa demais! Ele teve a impressão de que estava seriamente bêbado e poderia fazer coisas estúpidas das quais se arrependia depois.

A empolgação continuou com ele, ele mordeu Chase de maneira brincalhona e ainda devotada no rosto e pescoço, ao qual o gesso da injeção de tetrazepam ainda aderia. Chase riu quando deixou House cobri-lo com beijos selvagens, desnudando cada vez mais sua pele e literalmente atacando-o. Cada centímetro provava canela e açúcar, mais .

House ficou quase louco com os braços ansiosos ao redor dele e a risada risada. Parecia tão feliz que ele estava feliz de uma só vez.

Nunca, nunca ele pressionaria o botão para continuar.

Isso não era pobre, Oliver Twist, sem pais; ele era seu pequeno Dolores Haze, seu lolita, que irritava com sua mistura de ingenuidade e maldade. E ele, o humilhante submisso e fraco professor Humbert.

Chase realmente riu, ele não tinha entendido mal. Bêbado e triunfante quando ele envolveu as pernas de House em torno dele.

House suspeitava que ele pensasse que o episódio era uma alucinação. Mas a pressão em seus músculos não era. No entanto, sua reação o surpreendeu. Ele parecia completamente seguro.

“Você sente as pernas?” Ele arfou, forçando-se a uma objetividade que levou toda a sua força de vontade.

Ainda rindo, o garoto disse que não. Não parecia afetá-lo. Wilson tinha pulverizado alguma coisa para ele? Ele parou de seguir o pensamento; ele não tinha mais cabeça para isso e roubou outro beijo de Chase, pelo qual moderou um pouco. Ele não queria intimidar Chase com uma brutalidade que ele não merecia.

"Chase ... eu preciso de você ... eu sou ..." Como ele disse isso melhor; ele não conseguia pensar em nada que não assustaria Chase. "Está tudo bem para você se eu tocar em você?"

Ele quase acrescentou por interesse puramente médico . Ele só queria isso agora. Mostre a ele como agradeceu sua confiança. Enquanto ele falava, ele empurrou os quadris de Chase um pouco mais alto. A flexibilidade que ele ainda possuía, apesar da paralisia, o deixava leve como uma boneca. Como cera em suas mãos. Deixou-se deslizar de volta para descer da garganta sobre o peito (todo crocante) até a barriga lisa. Lá, ele provou algo que o deixou tão extasiado que enfiou a língua no umbigo.

"Mmm ..." Chase tremeu embaixo dele, seus músculos se apertando um pouco quando House casualmente puxou sua bermuda e descansou sua cabeça brevemente no estômago de Chase, a meio caminho dos seus sentidos.

Tudo virou; ele pensou que a cabana vibrava enquanto respirava a pele brilhante e aveludada. Se o elevador batesse ou ele tivesse um ataque cardíaco, ele não poderia estar mais indiferente no momento. 

A perna direita de Chase o envolveu novamente, desta vez com uma força que surpreendeu House. Um gemido profundo saiu de sua garganta. House mordiscou o músculo abdominal abaixo do umbigo. Suas mãos apertaram os quadris de Chase e foram de lado até o fundo.

Intoxicado, Chase jogou a cabeça contra a parede. Ele não parecia sentir a dor. Seu corpo ficou tenso como uma pena. Por um momento, House olhou para seu rosto bonito e extaticamente transfigurado. A boca cheia estava entreaberta, os olhos fechados. Ainda assim, ele não se entregou inteiramente a ele.

"Você gosta, não é? Não tenha medo, eu não quero te machucar ... está bom, está tudo bem ... você me diz quando parar. Não estou fazendo nada que você não queira. Você decide. "

"É ... pecado", Chase gemeu e se apoiou contra a parede, rindo novamente. Agora algo diferente de alegria se misturava a isso. Luxúria e desejo.

Aceite agora , House disse a si mesmo. A oportunidade não voltará tão cedo. Ele está esperando por isso, e você só se tortura fazendo o moralista. Você também quer.

Suas mãos, deitadas no chão de linóleo do avesso, se fecharam com tanta força que suas unhas rasgaram a pele. Quando House percebeu, ele já estava sangrando. Ele abriu os dedos e lambeu o sangue. "Chase ..."

"Continue ... Continue ..."

De repente ele quase chorou. House Chase beijou as palmas das mãos suavemente e um pouco preocupado.

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu machuquei você? "

"Eu não sei ... você não vai fazer isso ...?"

"Não. Nunca - ele respondeu. "Não chore, por favor. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é dizer uma palavra. "

"Me ajude. Faça parar. Eu quero ... quero. "

A inesperada confusão combinada com a aparente perturbação partiu o coração de House. "Isso nunca vai parar. Isso vai te machucar. Talvez mais do que a primeira vez. Porque estamos tão perto. Eu sei que você está mentindo, mas faremos de qualquer maneira. Caso contrário, você nunca descansa, sua alma atormentada. "

Ele o puxou para o chão, lenta e cuidadosamente, como se estivesse ferido, e pela primeira vez se perguntou por que ele estava sempre pronto para Chase jogar seus princípios ao mar. Mas de alguma forma o isolamento do elevador o incitou a uma espontaneidade inesperada, que ele estava compartilhando com Chase.

Ele estava deitado na cabana; seu peito subiu e caiu rapidamente. House agarrou seu ombro e o virou de bruços. Chase soltou um gemido suave no chão. Era duplamente difícil para ele, já que agora ele não podia mais se defender contra House com as pernas ou os braços. A posição de bruços o entregou completamente a House, que acariciou sua coluna com firmeza com a mão. Ele ficou tenso como se estivesse sob poder. Na melhor das hipóteses, Wilson havia exagerado com o FES. Não foi sem riscos. Ou, ao contrário das informações de Chase, ela já havia sido bem-sucedida.

"Ok?" Respire calmamente. Profundamente no estômago. Para mim, é uma estreia, estou pelo menos tão animado quanto você. Eu preferiria que você estivesse deitada em mim quando segurasse as cordas na mão. Eu também posso ser muito pesado para você. "

Não era ele, ele sabia disso. Mas ele tentou acalmar Chase, aliviando a situação.

Quando House se deitou sobre ele e ele sentiu a respiração na parte de trás do pescoço, seus dedos se apertaram novamente. Mas ele ficou calado. Mesmo quando ele começou a se agitar sob os tremores de House e se familiarizou um pouco com o chão cinza à sua frente. Cheirava a sola de sapato de plástico e borracha. No futuro, ele sempre pensaria no encontro do elevador dela se algo assim entrasse em seu nariz.

O cheiro familiar de House substituiu o cheiro de plástico quando ele enfiou a mão esquerda sob o rosto de Chase e brevemente bagunçou seu cabelo com a outra. Seus lábios roçaram sua têmpora quando o som de sua constante carícia explodiu em seu ouvido.

Um tremor passou por ele e ele chorou. A voz rouca e rouca veio a ele como se fosse algodão, embora House sussurrasse diretamente nela e engolisse o canal auditivo com sua língua frívola sem precedentes.

Ele ainda era a casa antiga, então nenhuma jaqueta Armani, Peter Cushing e barbear molhado ajudaram. De alguma forma, era reconfortante.

"Chase ... tudo bem? Eu só estou mentindo em você. Eu não faço nada. Nada que deve deixá-lo desconfortável. Você não peca. Eu até tenho minhas calças. A única coisa que me permito é um pouco de masturbação. Então você tem tempo para pensar sobre isso e não sou tão tempestuoso no caso de um sim. Eu posso aguentar mais, essas são as vantagens da idade, então não tenha pressa. E acima de tudo, não tenha medo. "

O ritmo de seus movimentos era hipnótico, mas emocionantemente sensual. Seu rosto estava muito perto dele, sem arranhar o que ele sabia. Uma onda de emoção o dominou. "Eu ... não tenho medo ..." ele afirmou, um pouco intrigado.

"Não há razão para isso."

House não o pressionou, ele não esperava nada dele. Sem obediência submissa, sem números rápidos, nem mesmo paixão. O fato de ela estar lá foi um efeito colateral agradável. Ainda assim, ele deixou as coisas como estavam. Não se tornou urgente, nem agitado, e através dele e através do calor de seu corpo, aliviou a tensão mental e física de Chase sem aliviar sua turbulência sexual.

Ele não teria que se considerar um fracasso inferior se dissesse não, porque House não queria ficar íntimo dele. Ele faria isso se ele - Chase - estivesse pronto, mas nunca sozinho. Porque ele sabia que Chase havia sido ferido por homens estranhos e estava procurando por alívio que ele só encontraria em House, ele acreditava. House literalmente o serviria como amigo.

O conhecimento o atingiu como um raio. De repente, ele queria em todas as circunstâncias, precisamente porque ele tinha a escolha. Porque House trocou de papéis. Ele era o chefe profissionalmente, mas faria uma exceção aqui.

"Você ... pode ... por favor. Eu quero ... realmente. "

O clique metálico da fivela do cinto e o gemido aliviado de House o tiraram de seu estado de transe. House enfiou a mão em seus cabelos, curvou-se sobre ele, e ele respirou fundo e mergulhou em seu aroma picante. Ele estava com febre e tonto, mas seria bom. House teria cuidado.

"Amigos me chamam de Greg", House disse suavemente. "Só se você preferir meu primeiro nome depois."

~~~

"Casa? Você está aí, não está? A voz de Wilson era tênue através do interfone de emergência.

House xingou e puxou as calças para cima. Ele ficou tão chateado que Chase começou quando gritou no interfone. "O que houve? Estou ocupada! "

"Com o que? Preso no elevador? Chase está com você? Contataremos os técnicos se você tiver algum problema. "

"Sim, mande ela amaldiçoar aqui!"

"Whoawhoa. O que está acontecendo Você parece horrível e xingar não é o seu caminho. Está tudo bem? "

"Quero colocar você no elevador por uma hora. Estou urinando em um canto na maior necessidade. "

Por um momento houve silêncio na linha, depois Cuddy:

"Foi apenas quinze minutos atrás, House. Como está o Chase? "

"Obrigado por perguntar. Tivemos uma rapidinha revigorante e ambos somos punhos de pug. ”

Ele se arrastou até Chase e o levantou para abotoar a camisa e enfiá-la na cintura antes de alisar o cabelo, pelo qual temporariamente umedeceu as mãos com cuspe. Como sua mãe costumava ser. Ele odiava isso então.

"Posso falar com ele?", Perguntou Cuddy firmemente. Casa com seu peculiar senso de humor!

"Eu estou bem", ele disse a ela. Um pouco sem fôlego, mas em uma emergência ele poderia imitar a claustrofobia. "Dr. House estava brincando. "

Era a verdade. Wilson interrompeu sua ligação, e é por isso que House estava com tanta raiva. Chase ficou um pouco chocado por ele realmente ter conseguido e pensou que ainda sentia o calor quente e úmido entre suas pernas. Ao mesmo tempo, ele se sentiu bêbado de felicidade.

"Você estará fora em meia hora, o mais tardar", prometeu Cuddy. "Mantenha-o longe de você o melhor que puder."

Resmungando, House montou a cadeira de rodas e colocou Chase nela. Ele foi tão cuidadoso que Chase teve que chorar novamente. House enxugou as lágrimas do rosto.

"Ei, ei. Você está decepcionado? "

Ele balançou a cabeça silenciosamente. Ele não seria capaz de emitir nenhum som agora, estava tão confuso. Seu olhar ficou no cinto aberto de House, que ele fechou, puxando a jaqueta e esticando os ombros.

"Estou quase feliz que Wilson ligou. Eu teria feito isso. Isso te preocupa. E envergonhado depois. Você não perdeu nada se não dormiu comigo. Embora você faça isso todas as noites há quase um ano. E eu não quero perder isso. É quase sagrado para mim. Ninguém mais tem o que você tem de mim, e eu também não tenho o que tenho de você. Você pode brincar um pouco comigo por minha causa; Eu também gosto de jogar. Mas é assim que fazemos, concorda? Eu te machucaria e destruiria tudo se fosse mais longe do que hoje e não quero.

Ele raramente ouvia seu chefe fazer tais discursos; isso foi realmente o que o Dr. Wilson no comando. Mas, diferentemente de House, eles se desgastaram e pareciam mal-humorados. Para House, era a mesma abertura, mas ele se lembraria disso como um amor. Ainda assim, ele não queria que House se sentisse culpado pelo episódio.

"Não foi ruim. Você foi muito legal e eu confiei em você.

Com a ponta do bastão, House acariciou sua bochecha, espantado e terno; ele se elevou novamente bem acima dele. Isso era aterrorizante a toda a altura de Chase, mas de uma cadeira de rodas House parecia um gigante. A luz artificial no elevador cavou sombras negras nas órbitas oculares. Ele sorriu um sorriso melancólico e apertou o botão. A cabine começou a se mover pneumaticamente.

"Você fez", ele confirmou. "Você provavelmente nem se arrependeria. Você é um garoto estranho, Chase. "

Pareceu um elogio.


	4. Parte 4

Quando a porta do elevador no térreo se abriu, o gerente do hospital, Wilson e uma dúzia de espectadores, incluindo Cameron e Foreman, os encararam. Chase queria afundar no chão. Você tinha que sentir o cheiro na cabine apertada e nos ternos amassados dela.

Wilson fungou e Cuddy pareceu surpreso.

"Eu precisava", House disse sucintamente.

Cameron deu um passo à frente, o rosto sombrio, empurrou House para o lado e agarrou a cadeira de rodas para levar Chase em segurança.

"O elevador não está quebrado", disse Wilson. "O que estava acontecendo?"

House saiu mancando da cabine e usou a bengala para conseguir uma passagem para Chase e Cameron, que se inclinaram para enfiar indiscriminadamente o nariz nos cabelos de Chase.

“Tivemos uma reunião importante. Eu não queria ser incomodado. "

“O que você fez com ele?” Cameron estava brigando com os punhos nos quadris. “Drogou ele?” Ela fez uma pausa. "Há sangue em suas bochechas. - Ele não fez nada com você, Chase, fez? "

"Eu queria", House respondeu em seu lugar. "Então ele coçou meu rosto."

Chase virou a cabeça implorando pelo braço. "Eu estou bem, sério."

"Você deveria estar nesta clínica especializada em Seattle. Em vez disso, House está segurando você aqui no elevador. Algo está errado. E você está tão ausente. Ele borrifou algo para você, admita. "

"Você pode fazer um exame toxicológico", House disse com uma piscadela estranha quando a empurrou da cadeira de rodas e o levou de volta. "Amanhã, ok?"

~~~

Eles foram a uma livraria onde House comprou The Wind in the Willows . Chase franziu a testa.

"Eu não sabia que você estava dando presentes. Ou você mesmo lê o livro? É um livro infantil. "

"Você vai ler para mim. Um capítulo todas as noites. Wilson me disse que você ainda não aprendeu. Leia, quero dizer. Hora de mudar isso. "

Envergonhado, ele inclinou a cabeça e puxou os dedos. "Acho que nunca ..."

"Oh Chase, não é assim! Toda criança aprende a ler e escrever. Pelo menos você deve conseguir fazer isso se quiser trabalhar para mim novamente. E a educação também não me parece uma desvantagem. Estamos começando do zero, Chase. Acho que estou com ciúmes de você. Aprenda tudo novo, descubra o mundo com suas pequenas e grandes maravilhas, as fantásticas funções do seu corpo ... Você não é apenas meu bebê no sentido simbólico. "

"Pare com isso", ele disse amargamente. "Você não sabe se eu vou aprender de novo."

"Nem você, se não começar com isso. Você pode até treinar ratos.

A resposta ofendeu Chase, mas ele não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta. Ocasionalmente, a casa sarcástica brilhava novamente e, em seu estado atual, ele não conseguia lidar com isso. Provocações o deixavam sensível e mostrava o quanto ele era inútil sem as pernas. Se House realmente o desafiasse por interesse próprio, ele não seria tão cru com ele. Ele disse que não se importava se e quando poderia correr novamente; ele cuidaria dele de qualquer maneira. Mas isso era mentira. Para que ele fizesse um esforço para poder trabalhar para House novamente. Na verdade, ele não queria fazer nada. As medidas terapêuticas foram dolorosas. Ele odiava a estimulação elétrica, mas House o atormentava ainda mais.

~~~

Quando chegaram em casa, House fez um plano de terapia enquanto Chase metabolizava o tetrazepam e se recuperava do dia emocionante.

Ao contrário do garoto, ele estava convencido de que o esforço valia a pena. Durante o dia, ele deveria ir com calma à clínica e passar uma hora nas mãos de um fisioterapeuta; ele preferia assim, porque então ele saberia que Chase não fazia nada estúpido em casa enquanto ele estava fora. Sua instabilidade era um problema, principalmente porque o problema aumentava suas fases depressivas. Mas ele deve fazer o trabalho principal em casa ou no escritório.

Ele colocou o plano na geladeira, descobriu que estava cheio de coisas não comestíveis (certo, ele havia enviado Wilson para fazer compras), tomou banho e acordou Chase. Ele estava tão exausto que House se absteve de se livrar do terno que amassara voluntariamente. Agora ele começou a desamarrar os sapatos de Chase. Ele teve que colocar roupas limpas nele. Não que ele fosse ficar grande, mas seu próprio cheiro almiscarado de Chase seria um incômodo público.

"Você está com fome?"

Ele esfregou os olhos com os punhos como um garotinho. "Desde o meio dia de hoje."

"Nós estamos saindo. Você deve tomar um banho de antemão; Eles cheiram a palavrão. É o que as pessoas cheiram. Não que eu me importasse, mas talvez você ...?

Ele tirou-o devagar. Seu corpo era tão flexível quanto uma árvore jovem. Tão sedutor que ele escolheu não olhar para ele enquanto fazia isso e manteve os olhos fixos no ombro. Chase estremeceu novamente quando House o despiu completamente. Não era a temperatura na sala. Bravamente, passou os braços em volta do pescoço de House e escondeu o rosto na clavícula enquanto House o levantava. Adonis nos braços dele. Mais uma vez, um desejo além da razão o dominou.

"Shhhh ... está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Eu sou médico. ”Que cara, ele havia demonstrado impressionante hoje.

Oh, a pele macia, dourada e suave! Em todos os lugares. Ele respirou fundo e não pôde deixar de pressionar o rosto no cabelo não menos macio, dourado e liso antes de ir mancando ao banheiro com seu precioso fardo. Lá ele tomou banho, o segundo naquele dia para Chase.

Ele o apoiou com o braço como o Dr. Wilson.

"Eu adoraria lavar você", ele ofereceu. "Mas como apenas suas pernas estão paralisadas, você provavelmente quer ajudar."

A ambiguidade não o envergonhava, nem mesmo que ele estivesse completamente nu. Ele pegou a esponja e começou a se esfregar. Seus movimentos eram sem foco e inseguros devido a contrações musculares isoladas, que agora aumentavam novamente. Suspirando involuntariamente, ele jogou a esponja na água. House pescou e torceu sobre os ombros de Chase. A pressão era suave, mas não hesitante, enquanto ele espumava seus braços e peito.

Chase ouviu a respiração calma acima dele e quase bateu de novo. O braço musculoso atrás dele o segurava com segurança, e ele sentiu uma sensação de bem-estar que devia ter sido a de um feto no útero.

"Coloque seu braço em volta de mim", disse House.

Ele deslizou surpreendentemente quando House o soltou e segurou a perna esquerda, e depois assustou-se, agarrando os dedos no colarinho de House e se levantando novamente.

House não disse nada. Ele sistematicamente lavou a perna de cima para baixo, primeiro por dentro e depois por fora. Sua respiração estava um pouco mais difícil do que antes, e Chase notou com um rápido olhar pelo canto do olho que ele estava mantendo os olhos semicerrados. Caso contrário, ele parecia completamente relaxado, quase em outras esferas, e seu rosto melancólico, de outra forma rígido, parecia bonito e suave, sem a dor à qual ele estava constantemente exposto. Ou ele estava em uma viagem ao Vicodin ou gostava do ato quase ritualístico tanto quanto ele. Ele costumava ter essa sensação especial de estar isolado do mundo exterior em um playground mental, em um lugar que não era freqüentado por outros, com House. Talvez o ancião fosse o mesmo.

"Você é tão bonita", ele murmurou. "Quero comer sua cobertura, colocar o mundo a seus pés e nunca ter que desistir."

Era realmente romântico, e Chase não podia ficar bravo com ele, embora as palavras da boca de seu chefe basicamente não romântico o irritassem. Ele riu um pouco porque sentiu vontade. E porque House nunca acompanhou nada e disse o que pensava. Ele nunca teria imaginado na vida que poderia ser algo que o lisonjeasse.

House devolveu sua risada com um sorriso que mostrou sua covinha. "Eu quero dizer isso. Pense em mim como um simplório senil por minha conta ".

"Você não é", disse Chase; ele mal podia falar com emoção. Onde era tão difícil para ele de qualquer maneira. House começou na segunda etapa.

~~~

Eles pediram jalapeños e tapas de José, que se comportaram estranhamente. House não tinha dito a ele por que Chase precisava de uma cadeira de rodas, mas ele o teria perturbado de qualquer maneira.

"Eu estava indo para Carlton com você hoje", brincou House, estendendo a mão brevemente sobre a mesa para tocar a ponta do nariz de Chase. "Mas, de alguma forma, meus planos foram frustrados."

José dançou com a louça. Seus olhos eram incomparáveis em insistência, e House não pôde deixar de comentar.

"Olhe para ele. Completamente. Até que seus olhos caiam de raiva por você não ser ele. E então você sai e não nos incomoda, comprende?

O dono do bar esnobou-se esnobado.

Chase não bebeu muito por uma visão prudente, mas House, sem reservas, pediu xerez e vinho e continuou brindando a ambos. Chase não recusou por cortesia. Depois de meia hora, sentiu uma necessidade urgente e fechou os olhos, impotente. Ele deveria ter ido para casa antes da saída dela, sua bexiga estava prestes a estourar. O banheiro dos homens ficava no porão, o que significava que ele tinha que descer um andar abaixo. Por causa da vaidade e por ser humilhante e irritante, ele até agora não usou um cateter.

"House", ele sussurrou timidamente. "Eu tenho que ... para meninos."

"Fantástico", disse House, nem parecia zombador, muito menos irritado. "Eu estava esperando por isso. Venha. "

Ele rolou até as escadas. Era uma escada sinuosa da qual House geralmente se esquivava. Um homem veio na direção deles de baixo e olhou para eles com pena.

"Posso ajudar de alguma maneira?"

"Não", disse House. "Nós praticamos."

Depois de prender a cadeira de rodas, na qual Chase tinha mil medos, o maior dos quais House o inclinou para a frente e deixou Chase descer as escadas, ele a pegou sob as axilas e o puxou para cima.

"Eu não posso-", Chase disse desesperadamente.

“Você se lembra das suas primeiras tentativas de andar que você dominou tão heroicamente? Aqui temos o aumento. Fique no meu lugar. "

“Oh Deus, House!” Ele se sentiu mal ao pensar nisso, mas não teve escolha quando House o levantou um pouco. Apertou um braço firmemente em volta do peito e, com o outro, sentiu o corrimão no qual pendurara o graveto.

Chase não estava tão relaxado quanto na primeira tentativa; seus músculos endureceram de medo e apertaram até ficarem tão duros quanto pedras.

"Hey", House sussurrou em seu ouvido. "O que isso dá? Você não precisa fazer nada. Apenas fique relaxado e confie em mim. Não é pedir muito, é? Eles poderiam fazê-lo tão bem hoje no elevador. Agora me decepcione. "

Ele fez sons agitados com medo. Foi tão longe! Você nunca faria isso. Se você tivesse ido para casa, ele seria libertado de seus tormentos mais rapidamente.

"Eu estou segurando você. Nada pode acontecer. Eu ando devagar por natureza. Respire lindamente e, acima de tudo, mantenha a bexiga ".

O primeiro passo foi terrível. Como se você estivesse entrando em um buraco profundo. Ele agarrou o braço de House como um homem se afogando na bóia. Seus músculos estavam tão duros que doíam e ele respirava alto pelo nariz para não gritar.

House fez uma pausa. Cada um deles ficou com uma perna no nível superior e a outra no nível seguinte. Chase ficou surpreso que ele estava mantendo o equilíbrio. A posição lhe custou muita força e ele automaticamente apertou seus tendões novamente.

"Whoa", House o avisou, sua voz era calma e reconfortante perto de seu ouvido. "Não fique tenso. Deixe ir. Você está paralisado, esqueceu isso? "

Para ter uma posição firme, ele deu um passo, acompanhado pelos bips ansiosos de Chase. As violentas contrações de seus músculos frustraram House, mas ele não desistiu.

"Chase", ele sussurrou. "Feche os olhos."

"Você é ... louco, House! Por favor, vamos para casa! "

"Mais tarde. Feche os olhos. Você é dependente de mim de qualquer maneira, para poder fechar os olhos também. Fica melhor. Você não pode ter medo de algo que não vê. "

Lógica da casa. Ele saberia onde estava com os olhos fechados e também prestes a ficar histérico, porque quebraria o pescoço em caso de queda. Mas ele obedeceu. Três anos de cooperação foram longos demais para pular a própria sombra e resistir.

Ele podia sentir o momento em que Chase cumpriu sua ordem. Todos os músculos ficaram um pouco mais flexíveis, mas ainda estavam muito tensos.

"É uma coisa boa. Chase. Nós fazemos uma pequena viagem. Em qualquer lugar onde seja legal. Você consegue pensar em alguma coisa? "

Ele quase suspeitou. Ele manipularia seu subconsciente. Em um estabelecimento público, como um show de hipnose. Era típico House marcar o grande Zampano. Algo resistiu em Chase. Ele não queria se envolver. Não de bom grado. 

Por outro lado, eles eram separados do quarto de hóspedes e as pessoas raramente chegavam aqui. Se isso o ajudou, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. A pressão na bexiga quase o matou. 

"Casa ..." ele ofegou.

"Casa? Para a Austrália? "

Ele não quis dizer isso. Ainda assim, ele assentiu.

"Existem praias na Austrália em sua casa? Melbourne, certo? "

Claro que havia praias. A mais bonita que ele já viu, com areia quente e macia que poderia ser escorrida pelos dedos dos pés. Ele às vezes sentia falta disso em Jersey. 

"Sim", ele respirou.

"Tudo bem. Então vamos lá. O que você mais gosta de fazer na praia? "

Os músculos relaxaram visivelmente. Ele não estava mais mentalmente na escada.

Bom garoto.

"Frisbee ou vôlei ..."

House sorriu. Um esporte de meninas. Pelo menos na sua opinião. Mas combinava com o cabelo loiro e a pele impecável de Chase. Embora ele preferisse surfar ou outros esportes aquáticos.

"Quem ainda está aí? Ou você está tocando sozinho? ”Sua voz era tão incrivelmente lisonjeira e gentil que ele teria dito tudo a ele naquele momento. Mas ele só perguntou sobre seus companheiros de brincadeira.

"Daniel e Susan."

"Vocês três? Você não precisa de duas equipes igualmente fortes para o vôlei de praia? "

"A garota - Susan - joga para dois."

Houve uma risada e Chase sorriu também. Em sua mente, ele era um adolescente alegre (ele era um na companhia de seus poucos amigos), podia sentir o cheiro do ar salgado e ouvir as vozes e risadas de seus companheiros de equipe. Marcavam compromissos na praia quase todos os dias depois da escola. Independentemente do clima. 

"Isso parece estranho, mas era longo como uma girafa e rápido como o vento. Ela ficou ofendida quando teve que compartilhar o campo com alguém ".

"Sua namorada?"


	5. Parte 5

Chase ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Não", ele disse então. "Ela é a namorada de Dan. Eu sou uma cabeça mais baixa que ela. Estamos juntos no coral da escola e ela está sempre atrás de mim.

As coisas estavam indo melhor do que House esperava. Chase falou dela na presença, então ele estava bem no meio de seus amigos.

Várias funções corporais, como respiração profunda, batimento cardíaco reduzido e tônus muscular relaxado, também indicaram o transe imediato. House não ficou muito chocado. Chase era um mestre da deriva. Ele não teria dado esse passo com mais ninguém. A hipnose era muito sensível, embora não houvesse muita coisa que ele não ousasse fazer. Seus lábios atingiram a orelha de Chase enquanto ele caminhava. Devagar, com cuidado. Então Chase não percebeu.

"Como eu agora. O que você está cantando com ela lá? "

"Eu não lembro ..."

De repente, House cantou em seu ouvido com sua voz plana, discreta e agradável, que oscilava entre tenor e barítono.

Ele reconheceu a música imediatamente. Toda criança em idade pré-escolar poderia cantar. Dez garrafas verdes . Uma música com a qual você aprendeu a contar. Cada verso mudou apenas o número de garrafas verdes que poderiam cair acidentalmente.

Era uma sensação de empolgação em seu cativante e o fato de House estar cantando para ele era tão absurdo que ele riu. Ele não ouvia isso há pelo menos vinte anos. Não apenas trouxe de volta memórias de sua infância, mas também inspirou a sensação de estar longe.

Em casa A salvo com a mãe. A ironia de que ela morreu de alcoolismo e cantou House de garrafas escapou dele. Talvez ela nem tivesse chegado a ele plenamente consciente. Afinal, garrafas verdes não eram automaticamente consideradas como Jim Beam e Jack Daniel. Porque eles eram marrons. Garrafas de vodka ainda transparentes.

Havia dez garrafas verdes de  
pé na parede.  
Dez garrafas verdes  
em pé na parede.  
E se uma garrafa verde  
cair acidentalmente,  
haverá nove garrafas verdes  
em pé na parede.

Sua voz o relaxou tanto que House teve que usar os dois braços e parou para abraçá-lo. Ele não tinha certeza de quão longe poderia ir e se seria capaz de acordá-lo novamente. No entanto, a hipnose, sem dúvida, jogou em suas mãos. Chase não estava com medo. Ele até parecia estar realmente relaxado e alegre.

"É uma canção de ninar", disse ele alegremente. "Eu tenho quase treze anos."

Significativo que ele escolheu esse período. Provavelmente, seu último verão despreocupado (inverno?) Antes que mamãe tivesse que afogar regularmente sua dor pela longa ausência de papai.

De repente Chase sentiu um choque que produziu adrenalina fervente nele. Daniel e Susan desapareceram e ele foi deixado sozinho na praia.

"Não me toque!"

Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram em alarme. A pressão ao redor do peito quase o deixou sem fôlego e ele ficou tenso novamente. De uma só vez, ele tinha o aqui e agora de novo, apesar de ter apenas piscado as fotos da praia e do mar várias vezes.

Um hóspede estava ao lado deles na escada, puxando House lutando para manter o equilíbrio.

"O que você está fazendo, cara? Você provavelmente perdeu completamente a cabeça ou está bêbado. O garoto está paralisado! "

"Deixe-me me preocupar com isso", retrucou House, que em circunstâncias normais achava irracional ser tocado e também ficou chateado que a interação mental com Chase tivesse terminado tão abruptamente.

"Você não quer me entender ou já está bêbado demais?"

O cara puxou e puxou tanto ele que empalideceu de raiva.

"Se você construir a rampa sobre a qual ele pode descer em uma cadeira de rodas, ficaremos felizes em usá-la."

O homem o soltou envergonhado e ele cambaleou. Chase instintivamente amorteceu a incerteza quando ele afastou um pé de House e empurrou a perna de lado para o próximo passo. Foi tão doloroso que ele gritou e o suor escorreu por sua têmpora. Mas House estava de volta. Ele estava respirando com dificuldade também, mas mais por indignação diante da ousadia do cavalheiro desconhecido para interferir em seus negócios.

Assim que ele se apossou de Chase, ele agarrou o corrimão novamente com a mão livre e correu para empurrar o pé de Chase sobre o dele.

"Shh ... Chase. Me escute Gritar é inútil. Relaxe, eu seguro você, estou aqui. Bem atrás de você. Os últimos passos são sem Daniel e Susan. "

No patamar, chafers se reuniram através do rugido de Chase, e House olhou por cima do ombro, resignado, mas zangado. Ele não queria provocar uma revolta. A coragem civilizada de alguns Krakeeler o incomodou. Nenhum deles fez um movimento para ajudar um aleijado e um homem paralisado. Em vez disso, eles pensaram que tinham que usar a palavra grande aqui.

"Não é minha culpa que esta loja de sucos não seja adequada para deficientes!"

José correu para libertar Chase de House. O espanhol parecia duro, apesar de seu tamanho pequeno, e Chase caiu em seus braços sem hesitar, que , atormentado por uma consciência culpada, implorou para levar House embora.

Quando Chase abriu os olhos e olhou por cima do ombro de José, foi apenas um passo para o banheiro. Ele ficou tão surpreso que houve um estalo alto.

O dono do bar o pegou e rapidamente o levou para uma cabana, onde ele levantou o assento do vaso sanitário e, emocionado, colocou Chase nele sem abrir as calças.

“Ajuda, Niño?” Ele estava suando.

"Eu posso fazer o resto sozinho." 

O rosto dele brilhava. Ficou aliviado ao descobrir que tinha conseguido segurar a urina. Quando o jato caiu na tigela, ele gemeu. O sentimento foi semelhante ao alívio de uma grande dor. Do lado de fora, ele ouviu o dono do bar de House se encolher. Ele sentiu pena dele. Afinal, aparentemente não havia problemas até agora. Ou usuários de cadeira de rodas evitavam intuitivamente o local.

Sob a porta, ele viu sapatos de couro masculinos elegantes e médios. Casa? Ele o teria identificado imediatamente em seu tênis.

"Chase? Todas as ovelhas estão secas? "

Ele mordeu o lábio com a metáfora adequada. "Obrigado sim."

"José leva você de volta para o andar de cima. Quando terminar, basta destrancar a cabine e pedir por ela.

"Sinto muito", José disse repetidamente enquanto o carregava pelas escadas. Ele era forte e Chase se sentia razoavelmente seguro. "Vou remediar a situação, Niño, prometo à bem-aventurada Virgem Maria. Estou instalando um elevador ... "

Feliz por finalmente estar de volta em uma cadeira de rodas, Chase acenou com a cabeça para ele.

"Eu não estou bravo, José ... honestamente."

Movido às lágrimas, o espanhol acariciou sua bochecha. - Talvez você possa convencer a casa do senhor a continuar. Ele é meu melhor cliente e ameaçou boicotar minha casa. Mas estou mudando esse inconveniente, prometo. "

House parecia carrancudo quando ele voltou.

"Eu gostaria de enfiar a comida dele meio digerida na garganta", ele rosnou. "Isso poderia literalmente ter dado errado."

Chase drenou o resto da Madeira e gostaria de ficar bêbado agora. "Eu quero ir para casa", disse ele com os olhos ardentes. Ele teve que suportar ser uma pessoa de segunda classe.

~~~

Na verdade, ele queria ir para a cama ou se deixar borrifar um pouco na frente da televisão e cochilar, mas House não o deixou em paz. Ele estava determinado a melhorar o humor de Chase. E ele sabia como. Quando Chase estava sentado no sofá, imaginando se uivos silenciosos ou violentos o acalmariam, House abriu a tampa do caminho de pedra.

"Desde que você era um membro do coral na escola, você com certeza gosta de cantar, certo?"

Ele levantou a cabeça em perplexidade. "Como você sabe ...?"

"Não importa. - Pensei que sim - ele acrescentou mais gentilmente. "Você tem uma voz de menino de coral. Ouvi você cantar o Sr. Redding. Ele ficaria branco de inveja se ainda pudesse experimentar sua versão de capa de seus braços. "

Ele fantasiava um pouco na asa. Chopin. Alienado ao jazz. Chase sentou-se, impressionado. Sempre foi seu desejo secreto ouvir House tocar no instrumento imponente. Por fim, ele parecia estar se tornando realidade.

Seus longos dedos, feitos para o piano, voaram por cima do teclado, e Chase ficou emocionado com o ritmo. Seu chefe era um gênio. Não apenas medicamente. Ele quase congelou de admiração.

House terminou o jogo.

"Oh!", Chase disse com pesar. "Já terminou?"

"Eu faço. É a sua vez. "

Ele começou a tocar uma série de sons que lhe pareciam vagamente familiares. Isso foi balanço? Ele já ouvira isso em algum lugar antes.

De repente, House parou de novo para mancar no sofá. Ele pegou Chase, que estava atordoado, mas já o envolvia automaticamente.

Depois de se acostumar com o peso, não era mais impossível equilibrá-lo. Às vezes, ele até tinha a impressão de que Chase estava inadvertidamente ajudando-o a manter o equilíbrio.

"Tudo bem", ele disse. "Você não conhece Cole Porter. Não se preocupe, nós alcançamos. Cantarei o texto para você e depois tentaremos juntos.

Antes que ele realmente soubesse o que estava acontecendo com ele, House o colocou no piano.

"Eu vou danificá-lo", disse ele, inquieto. A asa era nova em folha. House o tinha com o Dr. Comprou o empréstimo de Wilson.

"Você refina, Chase. Polir com sua bunda doce, se você deslizar um pouco. Caso você ainda não tenha notado; treinamos suas cordas vocais. Gosto da sua nova pronúncia e você não percebeu porque é estrangeira. Mas os colegas são terrivelmente inflexíveis e sem imaginação no relacionamento. Acostumei-me muito ao seu velho sotaque. O que significa que você precisa praticar. Fale e leia. Então, vamos começar. Você está sentado confortavelmente? "

Ele assentiu. Sem fôlego de emoção e surpresa. Às vezes House era como uma criança, e sua loucura e alegria provocavam faíscas epidêmicas. Como agora.

House tocou os acordes e começou a cantar depois de alguns bares.

Você poderia ter uma ótima carreira  
E você deveria  
Sim, você deveria.  
Apenas uma coisa te impede, querida,  
você é boa  
demais, boa demais

Ele sentou-se no piano e achou ótimo. Sua posição exposta, a voz harmoniosa de seu chefe, sua atuação, sua expressão, que parecia extraordinariamente travessos - tudo parecia vir de uma divertida comédia de bola de fenda. A única coisa que faltava era casa em preto e branco, casaco e assassino de pai.

Como a melodia rápida, o texto era atrevido e provavelmente sinônimo de "Roaring Twenties" e poderia fazer um católico estritamente educado como ele corar na cara - em vez disso, ele se divertiu e bateu palmas levemente entre as coxas.

Se você quer um futuro, querida  
Por que você não consegue um passado?  
Porque esse momento fatídico está chegando finalmente ...

Ele acompanhou esse e o próximo verso depois que House repetiu. Memorizar a melodia não foi difícil. House cantou a mesma estrofe com ele até que ele a trouxe sobre os lábios de uma maneira perfeitamente compreensível.

Estamos sozinhos, sem acompanhante  
Pode obter o nosso número  
O mundo está em sono - vamos nos comportar mal

A exuberância com que House tocava e cantava piano era contagiosa. Chase não era um cara que tinha que se destacar com talento de qualquer tipo (e cantar era sem dúvida um de seus talentos) e, portanto, nunca se sentiu à vontade ao tentar convencê-lo a fazer alguma coisa. Mas foi muito divertido com o House. Quanto mais lisa a música se tornava, mais ele repetia os versos, e Chase não se importava. Na maioria das vezes, House mantinha contato visual enquanto dedilhava as notas casualmente, e o mais novo estava cego por seu olhar radiante.

House de repente parou de tocar e se levantou tão abruptamente que Chase ficou alarmado.

"Faça isso de novo."

Engolido, confuso e agitado pela maneira de House de olhá-lo. "O que então?"

"Você moveu sua perna para o ritmo, não percebeu?"

"Não", ele respondeu. House se aproximou dele, abriu as pernas de Chase e depois encostou a parte superior do corpo contra ele para sentir a coluna com as duas mãos. Ele estava tão perto que Chase escondeu o rosto no ombro para amortecer o fôlego. No entanto, nessa posição íntima, ele deveria ter fechado os olhos e adormecido enquanto estava sentado. Passava pouco da uma da manhã e, embora lhe parecesse que ele podia prestar homenagem à Casa Cole Porter a noite toda, um cansaço forte de repente o atingiu.

"Você está sentado mais na vertical do que o normal", House sussurrou em seus cabelos antes de levantar o queixo. Os olhos verde-azulados o encaravam, incrédulos. Quando House o levantou da asa e o pôs de pé, Chase começou a tremer. Desesperado, ele abraçou House, que o pressionou entre o piano e ele próprio, garantindo-lhe um pouco mais de aderência.

"Não vá embora", ele implorou. "Estou caindo."

"Você não vai. Deixa eu ir Bem devagar Eu tenho você, nada vai acontecer. "

As mãos sob as axilas roçaram até os pulsos quando House se afastou dele. Chase estava parado ao piano, ainda tremendo e balançando. As mãos dele deslizaram pelos braços de House até que House a pegou. Era uma sensação estranha, e Chase tinha vergonha das palmas das mãos molhadas de excitação. Ele nunca tinha deliberadamente segurado as mãos de House antes. Mas foi uma sensação boa. Sentindo-se seguro. House deu sua expressão encorajadora.

"Vamos lá. Para mim "

Isso parecia ambíguo, mas não importava para ele naquele momento. Ele balançou a cabeça, atordoado. O que ele acabara de conseguir, de pé sozinho, era mais do que ele jamais sonhara desde sua paralisia. Mas foi cansativo; seus músculos se contraíram e doeram. Amanhã. Amanhã ele pode dar alguns passos, mas não hoje.

"É só um passo", House lisonjeado. "Apenas um, Chase, então você estará comigo. Eu te abraço, do que você tem medo? Suas pernas querem correr. Eles não são permanentemente paralisados. Mas você tem que fazer algo a respeito. "

Funcionou! Ele ficou completamente atordoado quando colocou um pé na frente do outro e se moveu em direção a House. Ele deu um passo lento para trás e Chase o seguiu. Seu aperto era apertado e temeroso como o de uma criança insegura.

Os músculos estavam rígidos devido à longa inatividade; com as habilidades motoras finas e a leveza que normalmente caracterizava sua marcha, ele ainda lutava. Ainda assim, foi tão maravilhoso vê-lo partir que House estava lutando contra as lágrimas.

"House", Chase sussurrou. "Eu posso. Eu posso correr! "

Depois de mais alguns passos, ele empurrou House contra a parede, que o abraçava com os dois braços e balançava suavemente para acalmar os dois. Chase soluçou quando sentiu os braços de House em volta dele e permitiu que seus músculos relaxassem.

"Nós vamos levá-lo de volta", House disse triunfante. Chase levantou a cabeça e beijou-o na boca.


End file.
